


No Matter What

by lmmp



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anorexia, Cute, Fluff, Insecure Louis, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmmp/pseuds/lmmp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis thinks he's fat, Harry reassures him he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so short!! X

Louis's P.O.V.  
I raised my black tee shirt over my head, looking at myself in my full length mirror. I don't understand how anyone could love me. I'm hideous. I studied myself for a good twenty minutes. I need to lose weight. My thighs are too big, and my stomach has a pooch. All the other boys are fit and toned, espesially my boyfriend. I have been to the weight room countless times at five a.m. helping Harry work out. By 'helping' I mean kissing him every time his finishes a workout. He has asked me if I wanted to join him, but I said no. But recently, I my self confidence has hit rock bottom. Everything about me I hate. I'm usually not like this, but when I am I feel like dying.   
I squeezed the fat on my stomach once again, then I grabbed the fat on one of my thighs, releasing it watching it jiggle back into place. Hot tears found their way down my face. Why am I so fat? I don't even know why Harry is still with me. I'm a bloody disgrace to mankind.   
"Babe?" My head snapped up and I turned to see Harry, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. I realized I wasn't wearing a shirt. I quickly pulled my shirt back on. I could tell Harry was working out because he was shirtless, and he had drops of sweat on his face and on his chest.   
"Did you not want me to go with you this morning?" I questioned, walking over to him. He placed his hands on my hips, grinning slightly.  
"You were fast asleep and I didn't want to wake you." He responded, I tensed up to his hands touching my 'fat' body.   
"You always wake me up." I said  
"I'm sorry Boobear, I was just in a hurry." He replied, 'oh' he didn't want me there.  
"It's fine." I said removing his hands, walking away from him.  
"Are you really mad about this?" He said, following me.  
"No Harry." I snapped.  
"Then what's wrong?" He asked  
"Nothing, sod off." I replied, walking towards the door. He grabbed my wrist, yanking me back making me hit his chest.   
"Louis. What's wrong." He demanded. I looked down, my eyes filling with tears again. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He can't see me cry. "Louis, look at me babe." I shook my head keeping my head down.   
"I told you Harry, there's nothing wrong." I said, desperately trying to get rid of the tears without wiping them.   
"Then look at me."  
"No." He took his finger and tilted my chin up to face him.   
"Why are you crying?" He asked, suddenly worried.  
"Get off!!" I shoved him hard before running out of the room and dashing through our house, and out the door. I had to get away from there.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Harry's P.O.V.  
What. The. Fuck. I scratched my head, what was wrong with him? I glanced around the room, where I found a small black notebook. Curious, I flipped it open, it was pages and pages of measurements. The dates dating back to last year. The newest one was today, why would he measure himself? I flipped the page all that was written was "FAT." I dropped the book onto the ground. Louis thought he was fat?! That's why he quickly put on a shirt. Oh my God.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Louis's P.O.V.  
I came back four hours later. It was one o' clock. I opened the door and when up to Harry and I's room. He was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.   
"I'm sorry." I whispered, walking over and climbing into bed with him. "I had a bad night, didn't get much sleep." When he didn't reply, I scooted closer to him cuddling into his side, moving his arm so It was around me, and I laid my head on his firm chest. "Are you mad at me?" I asked, looking up at him, his gaze still on the ceiling. "Harry."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked quietly as I saw a stray tear leave his left eye.   
"What are you talking about?" He jumped up and out of the bed, grabbing something and throwing at me. My notebook.  
"You had NO right to read this!!" I screamed, standing up.  
"Maybe not, but when my boyfriend is starving himself I think I should know!" He yelled. I gulped, my eyes watering.  
"I'm not." I managed to squeak.  
"BULLSHIT, LOUIS!" He screamed, the vein on his neck popping out. I couldn't reply, I started crying, hard. "Damn it." He rushed over to me, collecting me in his arms. AS much as I wanted to shove him, I didn't, I hugged his chest, getting tears all over his shirt.   
"I-I'm s-sorry." I cried, hugging him tighter. He let go of me, looking into my eyes, taking my hands in his, I saw he was crying as well.  
"Baby, I can't lose you. I can't live without you. Your everything to me. I have loved you since the X-Factor, when you had lesbian hair, which I admit was adorable. What on God's green Earth makes you think I won't love you now? Your not fat. At all. But even if you weighed five hundred pounds, I'd still love you. Your mine, I want you no matter what. I will never let you go. I meant what I said three years ago, when I looked you in the eyes and told you that I loved you. I still mean it. I love you, Louis Tomlinson." He finished.  
"Really?" I asked, staring into his emerald eyes.  
"Of course." He responded, I smiled before standing on my tip toes, and pressing my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning down so I didn't have to stand on my toes. I pulled away after a while, looking at his swollen lips.  
"I love you too, Harry Styles."


End file.
